the games change things
by bow and arrows
Summary: Katniss has always felt safe when she sees those blue eyes. now she is going into the games with Peeta Mellark and she cant kill him. will she figure out her feelings for him before it is too late. WIll peeta be able to save her?


The games change things

Ok so this is my first Katniss and Peeta fanfic and things will go differently to the book but I will be mainly going with this pairing and not so much of gale and Katniss. I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 1 – the reaping – Katniss POV

The day has come that I have been dreading since prim turned 12, the reaping. Knowing that there is one slip of paper in a bowl full of thousands of names that has primrose Everdeen on it terrifies me. Prim is the only thing that has been keeping me going all these years since my father died, knowing that I must keep her alive has become my purpose.

Walking towards the square where the reaping takes place I feel prim's small hand tighten within my grasp, I hear her breathing become more laboured as we near the place that takes two young lives. As we get closer to where we must separate I pull prim close to me and she flings herself into my arms.

"Prim, look at me, everything is going to be alright you only have one slip in there" I tell her though it seems like I might be consoling myself as well.

"I-I'm scared Katniss" she manages to choke out

"I know but you are going to be fine, now go and line up I'll see you after this is over ok?" I say as softly as I can in the situation. I kiss her on the forehead and the watch her as she gets her name ticked off and walks into the crowd of helpless kids.

As I take my place within the other sixteen year olds, I can see the fear etched on everyone's faces. I look behind me to see one person standing with their chins up. Gale Hawthorne. My hunting partner, knowing how much he hates the capitol there is no wonder he is standing there ready to act on whatever happens. As if he senses that I am looking his eyes find mine in an instant he gives me a slight nod, but that nod signifies that he is reassuring me that everything will be ok. As I am turning back I catch the gaze of a set of familiar blue eyes, these eyes weren't like any other merchant's these were as blue as the deepest oceans and had your heart skipping a beat. I know these eyes because I have caught the gaze before, the owner of these eyes are Peeta Mellark. The boy who saved my life, the boy with the bread. I finally break the eye contact to pull my attention to the stage.

"Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour" she says in a chirpy voice. I can feel my face fall into a scowl just looking at the pink mess on the stage.

"As usual ladies first" she says with a grin, that grin makes me harden my scowl.

I watch as she slips her hand into the bowl. The bowl that holds one slip that says primrose Everdeen on it. I hold my breath as she opens the slip of paper.

She walks over to the microphone; she smooths out the paper before saying the name. "Primrose Everdeen" she says with a smile

I can feel all the oxygen leave my lungs as I hear the name that she just said. No this can't be happening, one slips within thousands. I can see prim beginning to make her way towards the stage, I run down to the stage before some peacekeepers stop me.

"No, no prim, I-I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" I gasp as I push through the peacekeepers running towards prim. I pull her into a hug and I can already feel her tears staining my dress.

"No Katniss, no! You can't go!" she cries hysterically as she wraps her small arms around.

"Prim let go" I say harshly trying my hardest not to cry knowing that I have to be strong at this moment.

"No Katniss please don't go" she says clinging to me. Suddenly I can feel her getting pried off of me. I turn and see gale lifting her into his arms.

"Up you go catnip" he says his voice cracking slightly

"NO, KATNISS NO!" prims screams for me but I am already getting pushed towards the stage by peacekeepers. Passing the other kids I see those blue eyes again full of sadness. I climb the steps that go onto the stage and stand next to the microphone.

"Well wasn't that thrilling, darling what is your name?" Effie says

"Katniss Everdeen" I say almost robotically

"Well this is district twelves very first volunteer" she says and starts clapping but no one joins in instead they all raise their hands and put their three fingers against their lips and raise's them towards me. I look towards the back of the crowd and see prim crying but again my eyes are pulled back towards Peeta Mellark who is already looking at me, I feel myself become calmer looking into his eyes.

"And now for the boys!" Effie squeaks

She trots over to the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper that holds a boy's name; I am praying that she doesn't call the name of Gale Hawthorne.

"Peeta Mellark" she says smoothly

I can feel a slight twinge in my heart knowing that I will have to kill the boy who saved my life. I watch as he climbs the stage with fear written all over his features. The mayor finishes the treaty of treason and he says for us to shake hands. I turn towards Peeta and I clasp my hand in his and I feel a rush of electricity run throw my arm. We let go and we turn away from the square and we are led towards the rooms where we wait until our family comes to see us. Not 30 second slater prim and my mother rush into the room. Prims rushes into my arms and sobs into my chest and I hold her there hoping that it won't be the last time.

"Prim look at me, you can't take any extra food from them ok, you have your goat and gale will bring you food ok" I tell her in a firm voice

"Ok but you have to promise me that you will try to win, your fast and you know how to hunt" she says between sobs, I don't have to heart to tell her that there is m=barely any chance that I will come back to district twelve alive. But because it's prim I will keep that promise.

"You can't leave not like you did before you have to be there for her ok?" I tell my mother before pulling both of them into a hug and then they are whisked away from me.

I see Madge come in next and she has something in her hand. It's a mockingjay pin

"Wear it, as your district token" she says then pinning it to my dress then placing a kiss on my cheek and exiting out the room.

Gale soon rushes through the door and pulls me into a hug and I feel safe right here in Gale's arms, breathing in the smell of the woods.

"Listen getting a knife will be easy but you have to get your hands on a bow" he tells me

"They don't always have a bow" I tell him meekly

"Then make one that's better than no bow ok." He says, I nod slowly

"There's 24 of us gale only one comes out" I say feeling scared looking up into his eyes for reassurances but instead hoping to see the deep blue eyes of Peeta Mellark.

"And it's going to be you ok you come back to me and prim ok?" he says with a desperate tone. Soon enough he is getting pulled off me "Katniss remember I-I….." he doesn't get to finish because he gets dragged from the room.

Going from the justice building to the train did a blur I was just trying to get one last glimpse of my home, knowing that I won't be returning alive. What makes me scared is that I don't want to kill the boy who saved me. He makes me feel like this will be ok and I don't know why.

Ok so that's the first chapter I hope you guys liked it, and if anyone does read this is they could please review it would mean so much to be and I would then continue this fanfic.

Read and review

Bow and arrows xx


End file.
